The Day You Went Away
by TheAuthorsWhoDerped
Summary: Kyouya x OC (Nicole). Kyouya's first love left him four years prior, but he still can't get over her. He questions his ability to move on, even with the help of Uzu (different OC). What happens on one of the nights when Nicole returns to Japan, when Kyouya is alone in his room? Warning: Minor alcoholism and abuse mentions. No graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyy. Had to re-post this story. Due to my internet being out, I couldn't take the lyrics out before being reported, so hopefully this will make up for it**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Uzu. That's it. That's all. I poor.**

Kyouya stared out the window in his bedroom, his hand poised over a small stack of paperwork he meant to be working on. His pen hung loosely from his slackened grip. Thoughts of his lost love filled his mind, and he wondered if she was thinking of him too. He missed her.

Nicole had joined an acting company centered in London, on the other side of the world from Japan. He hadn't seen her in four years, but he couldn't get over her. He knew he could be seeing her at that very moment, but he couldn't bring himself to.

Her company was putting on a production of the Phantom of the Opera at the theater in town, with Nicole starring as Christine. Kyouya didn't know much about the musical itself, other than something about kidnapping and a masquerade. Just those two details confused him.

Kyouya sighed and put his paperwork away. He loosened the tie around his neck and tossed it toward his closet, where a pile of ties was waiting to be put away anyway. He untucked his white dress shirt, then fell backward onto his bed. His glasses were taken off and laid on his nightstand.

Kyouya had been told about Nicole's engagement to her coworker, Blake, who was also a childhood friend of hers from Ireland. Uzu, the friend who had told him, was reluctant in doing so. He had sensed she was hiding a few details from him, but he was thankful she didn't go into them.

He knew that Blake had been a problem for Nicole in the past, so he figured that they must have made up over the past four years. Blake was probably sent to rehab for his alcoholism and apologized for abusing Nicole. It must've went smoothly from there, since they planned to be married in five months.

He wondered if Blake was treating Nicole well, and if he loved her like he should.

Nicole was, well, perfect. She could sing, she did really well in school, she danced, she could act, and she basically excelled at anything she did. She deserved someone who needed her like they needed to breathe. Kyouya was positive he wasn't worthy of her, but he wondered if a sober Blake was.

Kyouya knew he had no chance with Nicole anymore, and he knew he would never have one again. However, he couldn't help but wish. After all, he hadn't found a girl like her after four years, and it was doubtable that he ever would. Whenever he found someone even remotely similar, it just didn't feel right like it had with Nicole.

After she had gone, he felt miserable and didn't know why. He cried and coughed and sneezed and could barely drag himself out of bed. Tamaki came over and brought him some French pastries he had made, but Kyouya didn't want to eat. It had puzzled the entire host club and all of their friends, except Uzu, that is.

Uzu brought Kyouya some ice cream and told him what she thought was going on. A broken, lovesick heart, the skater had said, mixed with a cold. Kyouya realized she was right. She did about as much sympathetic nursing as she could handle, seeing as sympathy wasn't her strong suit.

Eventually, the worst of it went away. Every once in a while, Kyouya had smaller breakdowns, but that hadn't happened for months now. Pangs of loneliness hit him during especially long days working at the hospital, but more often than not, he had a meeting with Uzu and Tamaki for dinner right after he got off.

It hurt when Kyouya realized that the last thing he and Nicole had done together was argue. He couldn't even remember what it was about, so it was probably a stupid argument, but still. She had left before he could ever apologize, and a day later, his sister broke his phone, which had Nicole's phone number in it.

He couldn't ask any of his friends for it, seeing as the twins and Emi couldn't've cared less for Nicole. Uzu had put it in her own phone wrong. Kariya and Tamaki both didn't have it. Mori and Honey didn't talk to her much. Ashley had it, but her dad wiped her phone of everything after she disobeyed him again.

The way this was going, Kyouya figured he was probably going to be alone for a long time. He found it hard to date, especially with his tendency to compare people to Nicole. Many of the younger nurses that worked with him adored him, but he didn't care for any of them. He tried a few times. It ended miserably ninety nine percent of the time.

A tear ran down Kyouya's cheek. He honestly didn't know what to do. To think the appearance of one Irish girl could turn his world upside down and leave him so torn up. He hadn't cried for a few months, not since his sister had almost died in a car accident, so he didn't try to stop himself. He always cried in secret, of course.

No one had seen any tears on Kyouya's face in many years, except Uzu. She had come during the especially sad point of his lovesickness, when he was completely incapable of stopping the crying.

Kyouya was a silent crier. No sobs shattered the silence of the room, nor any pained sounds.

He cried for his longing. He cried for his weakness by letting himself cry. He cried for his mistakes. He cried for his mistakes. He cried for his sister. Most of all, though, he cried for how alone he felt.

Kyouya pulled his wallet off of the nightstand and opened it. He kept a picture of Nicole there. She was laughing while she brushed her long, brown hair. He was pretty sure she didn't even know he had taken it; she had been talking with Kariya and Uzu about their parents and wasn't paying attention to him. He almost removed the photo from his wallet and set it beside him.

The phone rang. Kyouya almost didn't pick it up, but he knew it could be something important. He grabbed his phone and answered without checking the caller ID. He steadied his voice and said, "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Uzu? Why're you up so late?" he asked.

"I'm outside your window. Let me in, please."

"Alright." Kyouya hung up. This was serious if Uzu felt she had to come in by window. Plus, she was speaking more like the average person rather than her usual slang. She only ever did that when she needed to be taken completely seriously. Obviously, she had big news.

He didn't bother putting his glasses on, instead just wiped the tears from his face in hopes he could hide his crying, unlocked his window, and pulled it open. Uzu climbed inside, almost knocking her baseball cap, which she always wore backwards, off of her head. Her red-orange hair nearly got caught on a loose nail, but she moved away from it just in time.

"Thanks," she said, dusting twigs and leaves off of her black pants. "I have to tell you something really big that could either make you happy, sad, or speechless, depending on how you look at it. You might want to sit down. Unless you don't want me to tell you right now." She produced a carton of ice cream from outside the window. "Take that. You look like you need it." She handed it to him and pulled a spoon from her pocket.

"I think I can handle whatever you throw at me, Uzu," Kyouya said. He did what she suggested anyway, figuring she wouldn't tell him unless he did. "Now, what happened?"

"I killed Blake."

 **A/N: Anddddd done. I might write a little sequel or something if anyone wants one, but otherwise, I like that ending.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am a terrible person, I know. I have had no motivation to write but plenty of motivation to play video games. But, I mean, World of Warcraft, man... It's addicting, especially when you're determined to get ready for guild raiding...**

 **Disclaimer: I have Uzu. She's pretty cool. That's all I have, though. Anyone who can get the cop reference in there gets a virtual cookie, though. I'm poor and only own Uzu, so I can't be giving out actual cookies.**

"Y-You what?!" Kyouya stuttered.

"You heard. I killed him. He came at me. People know I did it," Uzu said.

"Uzu, this is serious. They're bound to tell the police, and people all over the country will hear." Kyouya paused, realizing something. "Blake is Nicole's fiancé. You killed Nicole's fiancé. Uzu, what the hell came over you?"

Uzu pulled the chair from Kyouya's desk over so that it faced him and sat. "There's a much bigger story here that you weren't told when we met up for dinner the other day. Yeah, they were engaged. But only one of them was happy with that fact.

"Blake was sober the whole time. He was never drunk like we thought when he abused Nicole. He was still abusing her. He threatened to kill us and her family and friends if she didn't agree to marry him. They were playing happy couple when that wasn't at all what was going on. No one else knew what was happening to her.

"I went to see their show the night their engagement was announced. Nicole had run off the stage in tears. I decided to ditch my stepbrother and go get a taco when I found Nicole crying on a park bench. We ended up going out for ice cream and she told me everything. I offered to confront him. If I didn't do that, I would've given her the domestic violence hotline number or something. She just barely agreed. I wouldn't have done it if she hadn't given me permission."

Kyouya gulped, slowly comprehending the story. He believed her, of course, since she knew better than to lie about something like that.

"Call me once you think you're ready to talk. I'm going to the ice cream place with Nicole tomorrow too. Join us if you want. Around two." Uzu climbed out of the window again, leaving Kyouya alone with the partially melted ice cream he hadn't even touched.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day, Uzu and Nicole were walking to the ice cream shop together. Kyouya was meeting them there.

"I don't know, Uzu. Maybe I'll quit the company, but I don't know what I would do if I did," Nicole said.

"Ya could always go back ta school. Ya know, get a new degree in somethin'."

"Yeah, but-"

The sound of sirens drew their attention. They sounded close.

"Hm. Wonder what's up. Fire or somethin', maybe," Uzu said dismissively. She acted as if she were completely innocent, which, to Nicole, was strange. How could her simple-minded skater friend be like this after killing someone? If it had been Nicole, she would have been haunted with nightmares and grief.

A police car slowed to a stop in the middle of the street beside the sidewalk the pair was walking on. Two officers climbed out, coming toward them quickly. One, a black man, had his gun out and was pointing it directly at Uzu, while the other, a brunette white man, grabbed Nicole to get her away from the skater.

"Hands behind your back!" the cop with the gun exclaimed.

The other was trying to soothe Nicole, telling her that this was for her own safety and that Uzu was a murderer.

Uzu, on the other hand, calmly put her arms behind her back. "Not a problem, officer."

"Uzuki Bito, you are under arrest for the murder of Blake Helms. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you." The black cop put his gun back into the hoster and moved to handcuff Uzu.

She didn't resist, simply saying, "They really do say that when ya get arrested. I guess those cop shows don't lie. I always wondered that." Uzu jerked her head in Nicole's direction. "That's Blake's ex-fiancée. Get 'er ta tha ice cream shop on tha corner. She's got a friend there that'll comfort 'er. Kyouya Ootori, you know who he is. Call him if ya don't believe me." Then, the black cop helped her into the police car and shut the door behind her.

"Hank, call Mister Ootori and make sure he's actually there," the brunette ordered. Hank did so, while the brunette gave Nicole two cards. One had the police department's name on it, the other a well known psychologist's office. "Ma'am, what's your name?"

"Nicole McFarrow. Officer, please, I was involved in the murder. I let Uzu confront Blake and he-"

"Miss McFarrow, I understand this is hard for you. I almost lost my fiancée in a kidnapping a few months ago. I understand exactly what you are going through, but claiming responsibility won't bring Mister Helms back. If you'd like to talk more, call the precinct and ask for Officer Burkhardt. If you'd like to see a more qualified doctor, make an appointment with the psychologist."

"Nick, Mister Ootori has confirmed that he's waiting for her. Want me to take her?" Hank asked, leaning on the car beside Uzu's door.

"Sure. I'll wait with Miss Bito for you to get back."

Hank nodded and traded places with Officer Burkhardt. "Miss McFarrow, right?"

"Yes, sir. I'm perfectly capable of meeting Kyouya on my own, though. You don't need to escort me," Nicole said in irritation.

"Miss McFarrow, I'm only doing this to ensure your safety."

"My safety? Officer, you have Uzu in custody. As in, you just arrested and handcuffed her. Right in front of me. I believe I'm perfectly safe."

"Fine, fine," Hank grumbled, raising his hands in the typical 'I surrender' fashion. "Have a nice day, ma'am. We'll contact you about Miss Bito's trial." He jogged back to the car and got in. Officer Burkhardt waved to Nicole and got in as well, and the car drove away.

By the time the car was out of sight, Nicole was already almost at the ice cream shop. Kyouya was standing outside with a cigarette between his lips. He had taken up the habit shortly after Nicole had left; it helped him release excess stress. He didn't really smoke often, maybe once a week at most. It helped after an especially long day at work.

"Kyouya!" she called, directing his attention to her. "Uzu was just arrested. She told you what she did, right?" Nicole stopped walking when she was a few feet from him. "And when did you start smoking?"

Kyouya nodded, removing the cigarette from his lips. "She told me last night. Well, more early this morning. How did they find out she did it?"

"I don't know. I don't think anyone working with me would have told... Most of them were preoccupied today, anyway. Alex and Caleb are busy with their bowling competition. Jonathan and Kate are planning their wedding. The dancers all went to the spa..."

"We'll go to the station, then. I'll be able to get them to tell me who reported the crime." Kyouya called for a car, and soon, he and Nicole were on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days after Uzu's arrest was made, Nicole found herself standing in front of the house Kyoya now lived in. He had moved out of the family mansion about two years before, not long after Tamaki's wedding with Ashley. Tamaki was the only ex-host that was married; Emi broke up with Hikaru to pursue an artistic career in America; Mori and Uzu had never wored out because he was too quiet for her; Kaoru and Ren were still dating as Kaoru wasn't sure when he wanted to pop the question; Honey hadn't dated anyone; Haruhi was in a steady relationship with a commoner man; Kyoya, well, Kyoya had his own reasons for not marrying.

As Nicole debated whether or not she was going to actually make contact with the individual smoking on his front porch, Kyoya called to her, "Are you going to continue to stand there or are you going to come talk to me about whatever it is you've come to talk about?"

The Irish woman rolled her eyes and walked to the porch. "Still as straightforward as ever, aren't you?"

"Of course. What is it you need?"

"You never answered my question yesterday. When did you start smoking?"

His eyebrow was cocked slightly as he replied, "About three years ago. The nurses tell me I'm attractive when I smoke after a shift."

"That's not why you do it." Nicole shook her head. "I know you. You'd never do something like that for such a stupid reason."

"I never said the reason was to look attractive. I made it through most of high school without smoking and was one of the most desirable males at the academy. I smoke for stress relief."

"Oh." Nicole sank into one of the plain plastic chairs and sighed. "Sorry. I just can't quite wrap my head around what's been happening lately. I just can't believe Amy..."

At the police station a few days back, Kyoya had managed to find out who reported Uzu: Amy Jones, an American ballerina working with Nicole's company. Nicole hadn't asked why yet; she wasn't sure what she would say when she actually contacted Amy. What would you even say to the person who reported the murderer of your abusive fiancé? How often does that even happen?

"Understandable. Betrayal is a hard thing to comprehend." Kyoya took a long drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out casually. Nicole heard a hint of distaste in his tone, or perhaps hostility.

"Betrayal? What do you mean by that?"

Kyoya shrugged. "You claim to know me. You shouldn't have to ask."

Nicole paused before asking, "Are you accusing me of betraying you?"

"Perhaps." The raven-haired man dropped his cigarette butt onto the polished wood of his porch and crushed it with his heel.

"Wait, you think I betrayed you. How did I? What did I ever do to you, Kyoya?"

"Tsk." Kyoya shook his head slowly. "If you have no clue, I believe you ought to just go instead of picking a fight about it."

"I wasn't going to pick a fight about it, I just want to know."

"You pick a fight about anything I don't tell you." He reached for the doorknob, but before he could turn it and go inside, Nicole grabbed his wrist.

"Kyoya, please, just tell me."

"No," Kyoya snapped, "I won't. Get off my property and don't come back. I don't want to see you again until the trial. After that, I don't want to ever see your face again." With that, he yanked his arm away from his ex and slipped into his small house. The door slammed loudly behind him, leaving Nicole with a puzzled yet angry look on her face. A tear slid down her cheeks as she turned and ran across the lawn.


	4. Chapter 4

"Technically, this isn't allowed, but I don't care for unnecessary paperwork. Be grateful, Miss McFarrow."

Uzu heard the voice of Officer Griffin and perked. She was so bored. "Yo, Nicole!" she yelled. "Thanks for tha visit!"

Officer Burkhardt, who was sitting outside Uzu's cell, also in boredom, rolled his eyes and unlocked her cell. "Come on, Miss Bito. You have a visitor."

"Naw, really? Couldn't tell." Uzu turned and put her hands behind her back. "Hurry up an' cuff me. I got places to be, people to see. Ain't got all day."

"Right, right." The officer pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt and put them around the skater's wrists, then led her to the room used for visits. Nicole was already in there, sitting on one side of the table. Uzu sat across from her, and Officer Burkhardt took his place in front of the door.

"So, how's life?" Uzu asked casually. "Anythin' fun happen? Go out for tacos or anythin'? Burkhardt and Griffin wouldn't get me a taco the other day even though they were going for tacos anyway."

A snicker could be heard from the cop, but it was dismissed by Nicole as she said desperately, "Tell me why Kyoya hates me. Please. You know, don't you? I've got to know. He really hates me and I don't know what I did to make him feel that way."

"Hates you?" Uzu had a confused look for a moment. "What happened?" Nicole explained the scene on Kyoya's porch, a tinge of irritation in her voice. "He doesn't hate you, stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"He doesn't hate you, stupid," the skater repeated. "He'll kill me if he finds out I told you, but he couldn't hate you if you killed his puppy."

It was Nicole's turn to be confused. "What puppy?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the dumb one. There isn't a puppy. It's a figure of speech. I mean, it's practically impossible for him to hate you. He hates that fact, not you. He hates that he can't hate you. That's why he's upset." Uzu looked over to Officer Burkhardt. "Do me a favor and give her a little punch in the shoulder. I kinda can't use my hands."

"I have to say, you're probably one of my favorite murderers that I've helped bring in, Bito." He lightly punched Nicole's shoulder and returned to his spot at the door.

"Gee, thanks." The prisoner rolled her eyes and looked back to her friend. "Anyway. Let me clue you in. A long time ago, also known as four years, in a land far away, also known as across town, there was an aspiring actress and her doctor-wannabe boyfriend. This chick was hired by some fancy actor place in London and told all her friends and the doctor-wannabe she was taking the job.

"I don't remember why, but the doctor-wannabe and the actress chick got in an argument about it. She stormed out and was gone the next day. The dude wanted to apologize, but he found out that she had already left. He was heartbroken. Contracted a literal case of lovesickness and was bedridden for two weeks. He ate like ten cartons of ice cream. Took a while, but he got over it."

Nicole was listening intently to Uzu's story and absorbing the information she hadn't know. Was that really what had happened while she was gone? She couldn't remember a time where Uzu had lied about something this important, so it had to be true.

"Soon after, he started smoking. He doesn't do it every day, which is good. The doctor-wannabe's awesome skater-psychologist friend kept an eye on him. He tried dating once, two years ago. It never worked out as well as it did with the actress chick.

"He had mental breakdowns sometimes. The awesome friend and this weird French guy they were also friends with had to calm him down. He'd call one or both of them whenever he got lonely and they'd meet for a meal. That happened probably twice a week. More if there were big car wrecks or anything that week.

"Then, four years after that actress chick left, she came back into town with a new boy, an actor dude. They were engaged, and the awesome skater had to tell the doctor-wannabe. A few days ago, the night you were doing a show, she climbed into the doctor-wannabe's window. He'd been crying. I knew he'd been crying. He devoured the ice cream I'd brought him when he thought I was gone. Comfort food, man. Great stuff right there. I'm proud of him. Really proud that he's been so strong."

"Wow, Bito," Officer Burkhardt interrupted, "that's probably the smartest sounding story I've heard come out of your mouth since you got here."

"You're ruining the moment, Burkhardt. Get it together, man. I only act stupid because I'm too lazy to show people how smart I really am."

"Are you serious…?" Nicole asked tentatively.

Uzu cocked her head to the side. "About what? Being lazy or the whole story?"

"The whole story, Uzu."

"Yeah, I'm serious. He's been torturing himself the past four years because he loves you, and he was heartbroken at the thought of you and," Uzu paused to shudder, then spat out, " _Blake_ as a couple."

"Thank you so much, Uzu. Any ideas on how to make it up to him?"

"Not a clue. I've been too busy talking Burkhardt's ear off to think about romantic crap. Try after my trial. I dunno if confirmed murderers get visitors, so you'll have to hope the judge decides I can go free if you want my opinions," Uzu replied. "Now get going. Come up with some ideas yourself, actress chick. Ay Burkhardt, I think we're done here. Let's head back to my cell and we can trade war stories over the donuts Griffin brought back."

Burkhardt rolled his eyes and said, "Bito, neither of us have ever been to war."

"Ever had a paper cut? It's practically the same thing."

A little while later, Nicole had left and Uzu was uncuffed in her cell with Burkhardt sitting outside.

"Bito, I've told you before that confirmed murderers can get visitors."

"Yeah, I know, Burkhardt, but she don't, an' I hope she likes me enough ta try an' help me walk. Now, I can have one a them donuts, right?"

Burkhardt chuckled and handed one through the bars. "So, war stories, right? Well, just a few days ago, I was looking at your file, and I got this nasty wound…"


End file.
